1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for strengthening housings and housings made by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Many housings of portable electronic devices are made of metal or plastic, which cannot present a novel and attractive appearance.
Colored glaze is a kind of glass containing lead dioxide, and is aesthetically appealing. However, the colored glaze is brittle and can break easily. Accordingly, a housing made of colored glaze usually has a poor strength.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.